


How To Care For Your Retainer

by Lady_Moonlight (LunaAvalon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Caring, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Lace, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAvalon/pseuds/Lady_Moonlight
Summary: After a long day Ignis arrives at Noctis' apartment, only to find the Prince has already made plans to take care of him for the evening.My piece for the Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	How To Care For Your Retainer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange for Dthjoey06 over on Twitter who requested "Noct taking care of Iggy. Something sexy. Maybe a little Dom/sub play if you are comfortable. Iggy in lace." (I am only too happy to write Ignis in lace!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (This is also my first time using a pseud, I think I've done everything right)

Ignis paused as he entered the Prince’s apartment. The hallway was suspiciously clean. After a long day of work he had expected to find himself cleaning up after his Highness, but someone seemed to have beaten him to it. He slipped off his shiny Oxfords with the shoe horn, passing his thin briefcase from hand to hand as he did so, set his shoes neatly to the side, then ventured further into the apartment. The bedroom door was closed, but as he came into the joint living room and kitchen area he was surprised to find that miraculously clean too.

“Hey Iggy,” Noctis said, standing from the sofa on spotting his retainer. 

“Good evening Noct,” Ignis said, a hint of a smirk slipping onto his lips. The Prince was dressed in a black button-up shirt tucked into black slacks- unusually smart considering he was in his own home. “Have the astrals moved me to an alternate universe where you are capable of cleaning your apartment?”

“Very funny, Specs. Actually, I hired a maid,” Noctis admitted.

“I hope they were vetted by Citadel security,” Ignis said seriously.

“Of course! Clarus did a background check on them,” Noctis said, and Ignis sighed in relief. Noctis glanced down at the briefcase in Ignis’ hands. “Is there any stuff you need me to look at?”

“A council meeting from today pertained to updated security inside the Citadel, as well as details on the theatre being renovated in your honour,” Ignis informed him, taking some papers from his briefcase. “I have the minutes here for your inspection.”

“Do we need to go through them now or can I look at them tomorrow?” Noctis asked. Ignis noted the rushed meaning behind the words.

“I suppose they can wait until tomorrow morning,” Ignis said, setting the minutes on the table. Noctis had proved himself capable of reading minutes by himself a couple of years ago for Ignis to trust him with them. “All that’s left for me to do is prepare dinner.”

“I ordered takeout,” Noctis said.

“I can see I am completely superfluous here,” Ignis sighed, though he concealed a smile. “May I ask what all this planning to rid me of my duties is in aid of?”

“Well, you see...” Noctis said, brushing his hand through his stylishly messy raven-black hair. “I had to go to the Citadel this morning to see dad, and I saw you briefly, and you looked kinda tired so I wanted to let you relax for the evening. It’s been a while since we had some time together like this...”

As he spoke, Noctis stepped forward and slipped his arms around Ignis’ waist, stood up on tiptoes and pressed his lips to Ignis’. Ignis gave a muffled noise of pleasure, reciprocating the kiss as Noctis lightly sucked on his bottom lip. His eyes fluttered shut and his hands came to rest on Noctis’ hips. Noctis never failed to amaze him with his kind nature that surfaced when he least expected it.

“So yeah, you will submit to being taken care of whether you like it or not,” Noctis stated as he pulled back from the kiss, fixing Ignis with a smirk.

“I assure you, I do desire it,” Ignis replied, only too happy to submit to Noctis’ whims. “It has been a while since we last had a date night. What did you have in mind?”

“I already ran you a bath and tried to do what you do with the bubbles and candles and everything,” Noctis said. “It’s all ready for you, and I’ve prepared an outfit for you for the evening in my room, when you're ready.”

“I would not be so cruel as to let your kind preparations go to waste,” Ignis said. Time spent with Noctis was a sacred time in the day where the usual councillors knew not to disturb him; emails and calls could wait until after he left the apartment as the Prince was now his priority, and Noctis seemed to have found a way to exploit that in the months since their relationship had began. “May I be excused?”

“You may,” Noctis nodded, tapping his lips so that Ignis bent down to give Noctis a peck on the lips before leaving.

Ignis found the spacious bathroom laid out ready for him- like the rest of the apartment it had that freshly cleaned feel with the towels folded and stacked neatly on the hamper. Soothing light piano music that Ignis usually used while doing yoga played from the speaker set into the wall. A lamp brought through from Noctis’ bedroom lit the tiles with a dimmed light along with scented candles scattered around the edge of the bath that added to the golden glow and brought with them the distinctive smell of maple, pine, and orange blossom. Tendrils of steam curled from the water, exposed in places from under a smattering of rhubarb and vanilla scented bubbles that made the bath look oh so tantalising.

The pleasant surroundings and autumnal smell brought a smile to Ignis’s lips and he carefully removed his clothing, folding each piece and setting it on a wooden chair by the bath as he went, until he stood bare. He removed his glasses and set them by the sink, then stepped into the bath and descended with an audible sigh. The bath in Noctis’ apartment was particularly deep so that he sank up to his chin with the rest of his body laid below the waterline. The warm water quickly worked in soaking away his stress and worries from the day and he breathed deep as he relaxed.

The choice of the music he used for yoga worked to take his mind to a peaceful place and he spent time letting his limbs drift to the surface of the water, the bubbles clinging to his arms. After about fifteen minutes had passed and his mind tried to wander to reflect on the day’s work, there was a knock at the door and Noctis entered with a glass of wine.

“How are you feeling?” Noctis asked.

“Hmm,” Ignis murmured. “Quite content.”

Ignis eyed the glass he held; Noctis set a wooden tray over the edges of the bath and placed the glass on the tray, along with a small, empty wine bottle with a white rose sticking out of it.

“Leiden red, M.E. 738,” Ignis observed, reading the label on the bottle. A particular favourite of his. “A good year.”

Ignis reached out and plucked up the stem of the glass between his fingers and took a sip. He hummed in appreciation- the wine was fruity, velvety, and with a smoky aftertaste. He set the glass back on the tray and stray bubbles slid down the stem.

“Excellent,” Ignis commented.

“Do you want me to stay or should I leave?” Noctis asked.

“Please stay,” Ignis begged. “I would enjoy your company.”

Noctis nodded, shifted Ignis’ clothes onto his lap and sat down on the wooden chair. “I’ll need to go get the door when the food arrives.”

“Hm, takeout, you said?” Ignis recalled.

“From that Galahdian restaurant you liked the other week,” Noctis said. 

“Ah, yes!” Ignis said, delighted that Noctis had remembered the place. “That stew I had -the Malbo Smul- was interesting, though I know you were not fond of it.”

“Stews are weird,” Noctis said, grimacing. “Well, they’re fine when you do them-”

“Only fine!” Ignis repeated, pretending to take offence.

“That one had too many spring onions mixed in, and octopus or squid or whatever it was is weird to eat anyway.”

“I had wished to sample other delicacies from their menu regardless. Traditional Galahdian food is seasoned in a particular way not often found repeated in the Crown City which makes it taste quite unique,” Ignis said, picking up his wine to sip at it again.

“Well I got a few different bits anyway,” Noctis said. 

Once Ignis had consumed an adequate quantity of wine to begin the evening, he sat up to wash himself properly. Noctis cupped water into his hands to tip over Ignis’ hair and massaged in shampoo as the retainer rinsed his usual hairspray out, then helped to scrub Ignis’ back. As Ignis leaned back into the warm water the fresh skin burned slightly, making him sigh with bliss again.

After a minute, the doorbell drew Noctis away and he took Ignis’ clothes with him. As the water was starting to turn tepid, Ignis regrettably dragged himself out from the relaxing haven and dried himself off, draining the bath and blowing out the candles while he was at it. He towelled his hair dry so that it flopped messily around his face before putting the wet towel in the hamper, collecting his glasses from the sink, and borrowing Noctis’ fluffy black dressing gown for the short walk from the bathroom to the bedroom, smelling the lingering, tantalising scent of their meal in the hallway.

Opening the Prince’s bedroom door, he found what Noctis had described as his “evening outfit” laid out for him on the double bed (a recent update to Noctis’ bedroom after the two of them had started their relationship). Ignis shrugged off the dressing gown so that he stood naked and smirked as he examined the mass of black lace lingerie, all seemingly made specifically for their date night so that the lace pattern on each piece matched. He picked up the underwear, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers, admiring the work gone into the set before he stepped into them. The panties hugged his cock, a prominent bulge against the delicate black flower embroidery.

The stockings had a ring of lace around the top but they were not hold-ups, and Ignis found the stays built into the corset in place of a garter belt. He slipped on the silky stockings one at a time then stepped into his elegant slim black house slippers. The lace on the stockings was meant to sit high on his thighs though without the support they fell down around his knees.

Inspecting the corset, Ignis saw it was made of more lace panels over black silk, silver clasps down the front and ribbon laces down the back- easy enough to get into and out of, though he would almost certainly need help tightening it. He placed the corset around his torso; the top reached to just above his nipples and had a thin trim of the black lace which tickled at his upper arms, while the bottom rested just above the panty line with another line of lace trim. He fastened the clasps down the front, then succeeded in fixing the clips to the top of the stockings. He reached behind himself but despite his dexterity he was unable to pull the laces fully tight. 

“Wow,” he heard Noctis mutter from the door way.

“I’m afraid I must beg your assistance with the laces,” Ignis said, not wishing to turn around to face Noctis until the outfit was complete.

A quiet squeak from the floorboard signalled Noctis moving forward, then his fingers took the ribbon laces from Ignis’ hands. 

“Say when,” Noctis said, and he started to pull the laces tight. Ignis’ posture was good by nature, though as the corset tightened he felt the last kinks of his spine -a bad habit from time spent in front of his computer at work- straighten out. The corset accentuated the natural curves of his body and gave him a slight hourglass figure.

Ignis signalled Noctis to stop when the corset was tight enough to feel its effects without becoming uncomfortable; he knew he could go tighter for waist training, but he remembered tonight was about him being looked after. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Noctis said, and Ignis felt flushed with pride. “Did you see the gloves?”

“Ah, yes,” Ignis said. As Noctis finished tying off the laces, Ignis leaned forward to retrieve the gloves and Noctis’ hands trailed down to cup the lace undies encasing the globes of Ignis’ ass, remaining there as Ignis stood up again. The lace acted to make his skin more sensitive and as he grinded back into Noctis’ hands his cock twitched in interest against its trappings.

“There will be time enough for that later,” Noctis said, his hands drifting up, following the seams of the corset.

The lace gloves only came to Ignis’ wrists, the feeling as he flexed his fingers inside them slightly coarser than how it felt against the rest of his body, though not enough to be unpleasant.

“I might have trouble eating with these on,” Ignis observed.

“I’m sure we can figure it out,” Noctis said, and Ignis wondered if Noctis had planned it that way. “One last thing...”

There were no items left on the bed, so with curiosity Ignis remained still as Noctis’ hands appeared either side of his neck, then shifted the hair at the nape of his neck to delicately fasten a choker in place. Ignis tried to glance down but all he could see was a bead resting between his pecs.

“May I see?” Ignis asked. Noctis held him by the shoulders and turned him to face the full length mirror set into the wardrobe. Ignis stifled a gasp at his completed form, the full effect slightly gothic in its elegance. The black lace choker had a silver skull cameo sat over his Adam’s apple, the lace design dipping down over the edge of his collarbone and finishing with the black tear bead.

“Hell yeah,” Noctis murmured, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist and standing on tiptoe to rest his chin on Ignis’ shoulder.

“It is a stunning outfit,” Ignis said.

“That might have something to do with the stunning model wearing it,” Noctis commented. Ignis noticed in his reflection his cheeks redden. He silently cursed the effect wine had on him to make him a blushy mess.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Ignis countered, reaching up with his hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose to hide the blush. “You have a good eye.”

Noctis kissed Ignis’ shoulder -about the only part of him that wasn’t clad in lace- as his hands rubbed gently over the corset. Ignis brought his hands down to rest on top of Noctis’.

“Are you able to go without your glasses for one night?” Noctis asked.

“Certainly,” Ignis said, reaching up to take them off. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Noctis said, and Ignis observed his blush deepening but this time he was unable to hide it with the excuse of fixing his glasses. Instead, he turned to set his glasses on the bedside table until the heat in his face subsided. “Dinner is ready when you are.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said. He followed Noctis as he left the room; his slippers gave him a small heel, accentuating his legs and the soles clacked on the polished wooden floor. Arriving in the living room, he saw a number of cushions had been pulled from the sofa to make a comfortable spot for him to sit on the floor. Their meal was laid out on the low coffee table, along with another glass of red wine which stood ready for him.

“The only thing you’re allowed to touch is the wine glass,” Noctis instructed him, sitting down on the sofa.

“I understand,” Ignis said, understanding the choice of gloves. He lounged out on the cushions at Noctis’ feet, picked up the wine glass and rested his other arm on the sofa, propping his cheek against his left hand as he took a sip. Noctis smiled down at him fondly.

“What do you wanna try first?” Noctis asked, and Ignis considered the spread before him. Galahdian food meant lots of meats mixed with vegetables, the choice before him offering skewers, fried rice, some form of stir fry, and dumplings. It seemed despite what Ignis observed as Noctis’ natural attempts to avoid vegetables, the offending items were mixed in the food in ways he couldn’t avoid.

“I am curious to know what is in the dumplings,” Ignis said. Noctis leaned forward to pick up his chopsticks, then plucked up one of the four dumplings, dipped it in the soy sauce, and offered it to Ignis. The dough steamed slightly, the dumpling too big to be eaten in one mouthful so Ignis blew on it and bit it in half. As he chewed he identified some form of ground meat mixed in with spring onions, cabbage, and ginger; the Lucians might have used Bulette shank for the meat, though he knew Galahdians also used Gigantoad in their cuisine- a meat less favoured in the capital though still tasty.

“How is it?” Noctis said, raising the unfinished half up to his eyelevel to inspect the contents of the dumpling.

“Excellent,” Ignis said, omitting his knowledge about the meat. “Are you going to try it?”

Noctis screwed up his face -as though expecting it to be bad- before eating the remainder of the dumpling in one bite. As he chewed a shiver ran through his body and he grimaced as he no doubt encountered the vegetables. Ignis took a satisfied sip of his wine.

“Why do they have to put spring onions in everything?” Noctis groaned once he had swallowed.

“Be thankful it wasn’t carrots,” Ignis smirked, and Noctis grimaced again.

Most of the dumplings were left to Ignis to finish, with Noctis occasionally being persuaded to have the second bite of one. Ignis feared being too full too quickly, so accepted trying the stir fry next- strips of griffon breast was mixed with noodles, beansprouts, wild onion, garlic and baby sweetcorn which Ignis happily sampled. Between his bites he noticed Noctis sticking to eating only the meat or noodles and made a mental note to chide him later. 

As Ignis ate much of the stir fry, Noctis picked at the rice, occasionally offering some to Ignis; the rice seemed to have been cooked in a meat broth for added flavour, then fried with egg, peppers, and a meat neither of them could identify by taste, though Ignis would have guessed at chickatrice or basilisk. 

Eventually only the Semur Skewers sat on the table, and they turned out to be the perfect accompaniment to Ignis’s wine. The Garulessa steak was tender and rare in the middle, seasoned on the grill with garlic (a recurring theme that Ignis noticed in the Galahd seasoning) and served on the skewer with shreds of aegir root and grilled tomatoes (much to Noctis’ displeasure, though he weathered it well). Ignis happily pulled the chunks of meat and tomatoes from the skewers in Noctis’ hand with his teeth, savouring it along with the wine until he reached the point where his stomach felt like it might burst out of the corset. 

Their slow method of Ignis eating only what was offered by Noctis’ hand and Noctis also needing to eat for himself meant that well over an hour had passed by the time the plates stood empty in front of them, alongside the empty bottle of wine as Noctis saw to it that Ignis’ glass was kept topped up, in addition to his own, to the point where they both felt slightly tipsy. Ignis set his glass on the floor and leaned his head against Noctis’ knee, quietly happy when Noctis’ fingers combed gently through his hair. 

A lazy smile stole over Ignis’ face as he tilted his head to look up at Noctis, one of his arms supporting his head on the sofa while his other hand brushed up and down Noctis’ leg. His Prince framed by the late evening city lights from the window, Ignis marvelled at the power Noctis possessed to made him come undone; forcing him to slow down for the evening, knowing enough about him to take away his decision making, and getting him to relax was a thing of wonder. 

Some time later that night, Noctis demonstrated that power all over again as Ignis laid sprawled out on the bed, the lace panties pulled down and Noctis’ lips wrapped around his cock. Noctis swallowed and hollowed out his cheeks, creating a wonderful pressure as he set to work undoing the man beneath him. Ignis gasped and clutched at the pillows under his head, trying to string together his adoration into words but failed as he only managed to utter Noctis’ name around moans of pleasure.

Noctis’ head bobbed up and down; his tongue ran up Ignis’ shaft and flicked across the head, while his fingers massaged the insides of Ignis’ thighs, just above the rim of lace, giving relief to the sensitive skin while also effectively fixing Ignis in place. Ignis quickly turned into a mewling mess under Noctis’ command, though his mouth maintained a leisurely place, not allowing Ignis to climax too soon. 

As his climax approached, Ignis did his best to warn Noctis around his gasps, and Noctis pulled up as Ignis came into his mouth, swallowing Ignis’ seed and Ignis’ mind turned into a haze of bliss. Stars burst across his vision, his body shuddered and eventually became still as his orgasm subsided- the point at which he could be described as completely undone as his body melded into the bed. 

Noctis’ tongue flicked over Ignis’s cock a few more times, cleaning him up and Ignis writhed in his over-sensitive state, before Noctis pulled off him with a pop, crawled up the bed, curled into Ignis’ side, and pulled a blanket over both of them.

“I love you lots, Specs,” Noctis said, his hand rubbing soothing circles and reassuring Ignis of his presence.

“Mm, love you too,” Ignis replied in a slurred murmur which he would never admit to the next morning, but that was a far off time and for now he was very comfortable just being with Noctis.


End file.
